yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mecha Phantom Beast
| de_name = Mechanisches Phantomungeheuer | romaji = Genjūki | sets = * Lord of the Tachyon Galaxy * Judgment of the Light * Extra Pack: Sword of Knights | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL }} "Mecha Phantom Beast" ( Genjūki) is an archetype comprised of WIND Machine-Type monsters and a sub-archetype of "Phantom Beast". Their effects revolve around generating and manipulating "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens". The archetype's cards are based on various aircraft and various slang and terms used by pilots. The names of the monsters in the Main Deck are based on real animals, while the names of the Extra Deck monsters are based on mythical creatures. Playing Strategy All "Mecha Phantom Beast" non-Extra-Deck monsters have the ability to gain the Levels of all "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" on the field, while every monster in the Archetype cannot be destroyed so long as a Token is on the field. In addition, every monster is capable of generating the Deck's signature Tokens when certain conditions are fulfilled. Due to the "Tannhauser Gate"-type first effect, the Archetype can bring out a variety of Xyz Monsters, in particular Ranks 3, 4, 6, 7, 9 and 10, allowing them to Summon normally difficult Xyz Monsters such as "Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon" with relative ease. As such, the Deck's strategy is a mixture of swarm and Xyz Summoning. The addition of Token support cards such as "Token Feastevil" and "Token Sundae" could potentially be an interesting and powerful mix for the Deck. In addition, as the "Mecha Phantom Beasts" are Machine-Type, it is possible to splash cards such as "Gear Gigant X" and "Iron Call" into the Deck to open more options for it. "Genex Ally Birdman" works well with this archetype because you can bounce a "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster and use the token(s) for an easy Level 6 or Level 9 Synchro Summon. Some other useful cards that could work with this archetype: * "Scapegoat", "Dandylion", "Cloudian - Sheep Cloud", "Cobra Jar", "Tanngrisnir of the Nordic Beasts", "Black Garden", "Fires of Doomsday", "Gorz the Emissary of Darkness", "Grinder Golem", "Phantom Skyblaster" or any other card that create tokens. They work since "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters can use ANY token for their effects (except the Level gaining effect). * "Number 42: Starship Galaxy Tomahawk" is a Machine-Type WIND Attribute Monster, like the "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters. It is Rank 7, and can be Summoned as an alternative to "Mecha Phantom Beast Drago-Sack". Besides, it can create tokens with its effect. ** You can also combo Number 42 with "Mecha Phantom Beast Conco-Ruda" to keep the Tokens after the turn ends, and be able to damage your opponent with them next turn. * "Cyber Summon Blaster" combo's with all Token Summoning effects, "Scramble", and the revival effect of "Mecha Phantom Beast Ham-Strato". * "Limiter Removal" doubles the ATK of all "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster and will not destroy them with its effect (except the Tokens) as long as one Token was in play initially. * "Zerozerock", "Pixie Ring" (with two monsters) and "Token Stampede" prevent the opponent from destroying your tokens in battle, reinforcing the defensive effects of "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters. Additionaly, "Token Stampede" ensures that your "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens" can be used to attack. * "Token Sundae" can be really useful as a powerful multi-removal card if you assemble enough "Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens". * Since all tokens are considered Normal monsters, you can use related support for them like "Non-Spellcasting Area" for protection from Spells, or "Justi-Break" to wipe the field of your opponent's monsters when they attack your tokens -- with your own Effect Monsters protected by their own effects. * Being a sub-archetype of "Phantom Beasts", a "Mecha Phantom Beast" Deck can make use of "Phantom Beast" support cards such as "Phantom Beast Cross-Wing" and "Phantom Beast Thunder-Pegasus". *"Dark Simorgh" is a Level 7 Monster that prevents your opponent from setting any cards. You can Synchro Summon using "Genex Ally Birdman" and any "Mecha Phantom Beast" monster, then banish those monsters to Special Summon "Dark Simorgh" from your hand. You can also use "Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind". And you can use "Dark Simorgh" and another Level 7 monster for Xyz Summon "Mecha Phantom Beast Drago-Sack" use the effect detaching "Dark Simorgh", then Special Summon "Dark Simorgh" from the Graveyard by his effect. *"Creature Swap": Since this archetype essentially summons free tokens in any position, try using Creature Swap to take control of your opponent's stronger monsters. *"Krebons": Use "Krebons" and any "Mecha Phantom Beast Token" for an easy Level 5 Synchro Summon, like "Ally of Justice Catastor". You can use one Token summoned via "Aerial Recharge" for this Synchro Summon. *"Seven Star Sword" can be use for draw power in this deck since the level 4 Mecha Phantom Beast monsters become 7 while there is 1 Mecha Phantom Beast Token on your field. *"Machina Fortress" is a good Machine monster in many Machine decks and can be a good choice for this Archetype. Also this is a level 7 monster so you can use it for the Xyz summoning of "Mecha Phantom Beast Drago-Sack" or any other Rank 7 monster; also you can use "Seven Star Sword" with this card to draw 2 cards, although said card also banishes "Fortress". You can generate a lot of pluses with "Mecha Phantom Beast Mega-Raptor"; as long as Mega-Raptor is on the field and you have a token to tribute every turn which can give enough "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters in your hand to discard to Special Summon "Fortress". * Use "Proof of Powerlessness" to clear your opponent's field during their End Phase or before they Xyz Summon or Synchro Summon so you can attack them directly the next turn. Weaknesses "Mecha Phantom Beast"s are Machine-Type, so they share the weaknesses of "Acid Rain", "Magnetic Mosquito", "System Down", "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", "Electric Virus" and such. "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" and "System Down" are more problematic due to them not destroying the "Mecha Phantom Beast" monsters, but rather remove them from the field (they aren't really affected by "Acid Rain" and "Magnetic Mosquito"). Mecha Phantom Beast monsters are also WIND-Attribute, so "Poisonous Winds" and "Milus Radiant" can be lethal against them. However the former can be taken care of easily with "Mecha Phantom Beast Ray'stailth" and "Mecha Phantom Beast Drago-Sack" as well as more generic cards like "Mystical Space Typhoon", "Dust Tornado", "Heavy Storm", etc. The latter can most likely be easily defeated if you possess a good Beatstick. "Reptilianne Vaskii" as a Side Deck card is heavily detrimental to this Deck, as it can be easily Summoned by Tributing 2 of your Tokens, with an effect that can also destroy another monster you control. Combined with ease of access provided by "King Feral Imp", it can prove to be quite a nuisance. Finally, "Skill Drain", while lethal for most Effect-based Decks, can really stab into "Mecha Phantom Beast"s in particular. Not only will monsters no longer be safeguarded due to their effects but the Trap can also result in a situation similar to some cases with "Crystal Beast"s--every Monster Card Zone (Spells/Traps for "Crystals") being used up because "Mecha Phantom Beasts" will not be able to Tribute them in order to maintain vacant Zones. While S/T removing staples can take care of this card too, if you can't remove said Trap yet, you can turn the tables by possibly using cards like "Mini-Guts", provided that you have a non-Token monster with adequate ATK.